<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Melody of Us by milkyokie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108740">Melody of Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyokie/pseuds/milkyokie'>milkyokie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tragic Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyokie/pseuds/milkyokie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝑯𝑬 𝑾𝑨𝑺 𝑨 𝑷𝑨𝑺𝑻, 𝒀𝑶𝑼 𝑨𝑹𝑬 𝑴𝒀 𝑷𝑹𝑬𝑺𝑬𝑵𝑻</p><p>A story of school nurse name Choi Beomgyu(23) and high school student Kai Kamal Huening(18) found each other at unexpected timing, one try to forget his past and one try to learn how to love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. N♫tes 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, this story actually I published already on wattpad but due of my hectic schedule with study I think I have to move it here. It will be much easier for me to continue the story here instead of stay publishing it on wattpad. I hope you will enjoy reading this story and sorry if it's not meet your expectation!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"Where is Hueningkai?"</p><p>"Probably skipping class"</p><p>"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh again?"</p><p>♩ ♪ ♩ ♪ ♩ ♪ ♩ ♪ ♩ ♪</p><p>Beomgyu walk out from the principle's office after bow down showing respect at the older lady, he was taking some notes about his tasks on new job as school nurse. <em>Let's do your best Beomgyu !</em> he thought</p><p>He keep his chin up showing smile to the students who passed by him, Beomgyu muttering them hello, good morning, have a good day and even chatting with some group of students</p><p>It's giving a good impression to the students and he feel a bit relieved when they're making Beomgyu feel welcome as one by one keep approach him asking things and so on</p><p>Bell rings signing that first session will start, the students who's swarming around him go off to their classes after bid the new school nurse goodbye</p><p>He continue walking greeting all the staffs that he sees including the cleaners</p><p>Choi Beomgyu is naturally a friendly person, he's also approachable, people like to rely on him whenever they need advice, he got a good heart but too bad no one know he was hurting but he just ignore the negative feelings</p><p>He want a fresh start that's why he decided to work as school nurse that his friend's suggested. He think it's not bad to associate with students or people younger than him, he feel taking this job is a great choice</p><p>Why ?</p><p>Simple</p><p>Because he doesn't want to be alone, sitting at home completely alone with no one going to wait or greet him whenever he go home.</p><p>It's only making him more suffering</p><p>Beomgyu rub his temples, he rarely got stress but often have headache for unknown reasons sometimes it's hurting too much. He once fainted at his home, luckily his friend came visit him that time coincidentally</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He might died before he know</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Beomgyu-sshi"<br/>
"Oh, Miss Eunha. What's the matter"<br/>
"Nothing, I just caught you've been zone out for a couple minutes. Are you not feeling good?"</p><p>
  <em>Am I ?</em>
</p><p>"Really? Sorry, thank you for calling me" he chuckles "It's my first day, there is no way I can fall sick" he continues</p><p>"If you said so. Anyways here your files, I received it from our previous school nurse"</p><p>He took them from the teacher's hands, giving her gentle smile feelings a bit grateful at her for helping him</p><p>"Thank you, Miss"<br/>
"No problem, I would like to accompany you to the infirmary but I got class in few minutes. Is it fine with you?"<br/>
"You're already helps me plenty. I shouldn't ask more for your kindness"</p><p>He wink at lady, he has no secrets intention at all it's just his usual self he treat people around him equally he was taught to always be kind especially people whose lending their hands to him</p><p>Miss Eunha giggles at the school nurse, she knows the young man is just joking plus she's already engaged</p><p>"See you later, Beomgyu-sshi. Good luck on your first day! Hwaiting!" then she hurriedly walk to her class leaving Beomgyu alone at the corridor</p><p>After several steps he arrives at his new job place which is school's infirmary, he turn the wooden door knob and enter the room full with white walls</p><p>
  <em>Well what do you expect from infirmary</em>
</p><p>He put the files on his table, he released a big sigh as he slump on his white gray office chair fanning himself feeling little hot since their country currently in summer</p><p>Beomgyu stretching his long arms up then his eyes catch something or more like <em>someone</em></p><p>He stand up from his seat then slowly walk at the bed located next to the window to take a good look, he's sure it's a student, a male student</p><p>He sees a handsome good looking young man has lots of ear piercings with dirty blonde hair sleeping peacefully like a newborn baby, he can hear a light snore from the student he chuckles at the sight in front of him</p><p>He's sleeping with no worries like the world could never hurt him, he has no wrinkles or eye bag under his eyes, he has a perfect skin condition</p><p>
  <em>Ah if only I can be him</em>
</p><p>Beomgyu didn't know what register in his mind, he doesn't know either he's envy at the younger's skin or <em>the fact he look like he </em><em>could </em><em>never have problem in his life</em></p><p>He want to poke the younger so he can wake up since it's already passed two sessions already, he thought that at first then he just shake the idea off</p><p>He love to see his sleeping face</p><p>So he just let the student resting on the infirmary bed, then he continue rearrange piles of messy files on his table and start doing his tasks </p><p>❀ ❀ ❀</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>TBC.</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. N♫tes 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if you spot any grammar mistakes !!! T^T</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Don't forget to do your homework"</p><p>"Alright~~~"</p><p>♩ ♪ ♩ ♪ ♩ ♪ ♩ ♪ ♩ ♪</p><p>Hueningkai rub his eyes slowly as he got awake from a light of sun hitting straight at him since he was laying on bed beside the window, <em>I'm still tired</em></p><p>then he massage his broad shoulder that got stiff from bad sleeping postures he's still yawning even after 2 hours 'short napping' he thought</p><p>he squinting his eyes take a good glance at the clock wall the black needles ticking non stop, the hour hand stop at number 12</p><p>
  <b>12:14 p.m.</b>
</p><p>without he realized he's already been asleep until lunch time, usually people will get panicked at this point but classic Hueningkai he just close his eyes back not minding anything that's going around</p><p>then he heard something buzzes in his black pants pocket, he didn't bother himself to pick up the phone because he know well who's calling him</p><p>
  <em>It must be Yeonjun hyung</em>
</p><p>His friends already used to his antiques but they're still worried about him since it's a lunch time now, of course they will shove him their foods and get a proper meal after he told them he only eat ramen to save money pockets</p><p>Kai Kamal Huening, a student who's living in an average looking apartment with a widowed mother working at some where company's clerk and an elder sister working as a freelance model</p><p>It's not like his family is that poor to the max or what he was just short of moneys while he is a guitarist in his band along with his best friends</p><p>Forming a band means you need a huge quantity of money that can provide your band if you want them to be bigger</p><p>It's been his dream since young to be a guitarist, sharing to people with his stories by writing songs, get to perform on a cool stage hearing audiences cheering for them, he doesn't mind any girls want to be his fans, he just want people to appreciate his love towards music</p><p>
  <em>It has been 5 years since dad died</em>
</p><p>He chuckles slightly at the thought of his dad, his father who's the one inspiring him, the one who's making him interested with music world, he miss him so bad</p><p>His father understood Hueningkai so well, he's always been there to support his passion but after his death he's can only rely on the guitar that his late father gave him as his 12th birthday gift to encourage him more</p><p>He didn't notice a tears streaming down from his right eye corner</p><p>He always wonder why the thought of his father's bugging him so much, is it because he carry their dreams ? or because he miss his presence around their house ? or his voice whenever he sang him lullaby before he and his sister fell asleep ? or he miss his oldskool jokes every time they had a dinner ? or <em>because he miss to call him 'Dad'</em></p><p>Hueningkai hate it so much when he got stuck in the same mind over and over</p><p>It's just like a string wrapping his body perfectly prevent him from moving forward to let him run go chasing his dream, he feels like his life has been cursed after his father death</p><p>Sometimes when he spend at nights try to write a good lyrics but got distracted by mixed emotions instead</p><p>
  <b>Like an unanswered question was left hanging</b>
</p><p>Hueningkai just want to sleep and never woke up again</p><p>He never think of dying but feels like he was</p><p>More like inside of him</p><p>As he get up from the single bed his hand went to his pocket, taking his phone out then he unlock it</p><p>20 missed calls from Yeonjun Hyung <br/>15 messages from group chat<br/>34 messages from Soobin Hyung<br/>1 missed calls from Taehyun</p><p>He snickers at the notification reading only one missed calls from his friend , <em>classic Taehyun</em></p><p>Hueningkai loved by his friends a little too much they were always there for him when he at worst upside down and gone through everything for him</p><p>but a tiny hope in his heart he hope he will found someone that he can love and care</p><p>He laughs at himself for having such a thought, he admitted he's popular among female students sometimes he got confessed by his fans after they were done performing at some gig events</p><p>He is just a simple person, there was no weird logic when it comes to love</p><p>If he has someone he will love them cherish them take care of them stay loyal with them, that's what he thought he had been in several relationships before and none of them last long</p><p>All he get was a complicated situation, he is a simple person he doesn't like any difficulty that only going to make him headaches</p><p>Why he said that ?</p><p>Because he is a simple person</p><p>Perhaps the thought of his death father already messing him enough so he doesn't need more complex things in his life</p><p>He stand up from the bed, going back to the class not before he tidy its up that would be rude of him if he just left it like this</p><p>Then he slide the white curtain in front of him, surprisingly his eyes meet with someone who's actually looking at him, he guess maybe it's the new school nurse and for the first time they hires a male nurse</p><p>Hueningkai bow down to him, apologizing for using the room without his consent</p><p>People might misunderstood him as a rebel student but he's still actually know manners especially towards elders</p><p>"You're already awake"</p><p>For the first time in his life, Hueningkai feels something different after he heard the school's nurse voice as he speaks, the sounds of like he has been trapped by something, the voice that sounds so tender yet fragile, the sounds that will give him hope and loves</p><p>
  <em>The sounds of voice that he miss from his late father</em>
</p><p>❀❀❀</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>TBC</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. N♫tes 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry if you find this story not cup of your tea or too slow </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"I hope Beomgyu doing well"</p><p>"Hope so"</p><p>♩ ♪ ♩ ♪ ♩ ♪ ♩ ♪ ♩ ♪</p><p>Have you ever feel like you want to protect someone ? Your heart clench when you look at them, a smile that hide thousands scars, a voice  that sounds like they desperately calling for someone to help them, a pair of eyes that had witnessed something, you want to make them feel loved and tell them 'everything is going to be alright'</p><p>That's how Hueningkai feel right now</p><p>He sees something that no one else can see through this man</p><p>He doesn't know why he want to protect him so bad</p><p>Suddenly Hueningkai's world stop for a while</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>
  <em>No you are the one who not alright</em>
</p><p>Then Hueningkai just walk away from the infirmary, doesn't care he has been called by the school nurse many times</p><p>His steps stop he enter the restroom washing his face, after that raised his head up staring at the wide mirror in front of him</p><p>
  <em>What's wrong with me today</em>
</p><p>Fixing his hair that obviously shows he just woke up, he was not in mood to hear any annoying lectures or Soobin's nagging today so he decide to skip school then went home</p><p>Home ? You mean his band's studio</p><p>He want to shake off the thought of his new school nurse, later he arrives after 20 minutes riding same plain boring public bus</p><p>"Welcome homeee, hyuka" A good looking man with muscular body greet him at the counter, a bunny smile plastered on his face</p><p>Hueningkai smiling back at the man "Ah Jungkook hyung, you're here today?" he ask while enter some coins inside a drink can vending machine "Yeah Yuna got cram school so I have to replace her but only for today"</p><p>He nods his eyes wandering around thinking which one he should drink today, next he tap number 2 button waiting for the drink drop</p><p>"How about your job?" he continues after grabbing cold can soda with grapes flavor, quickly press the can tab</p><p>He gulps a few</p><p>"Are you making fun of successful unemployed person like me" Jungkook hissed at the younger, always teasing him about the same thing</p><p>Hueningkai faking a gasp "Oops, I didn't mean it" chuckles at Jungkook's reaction</p><p>"You've growing up so much tch where is my cute Hueningkai, WHERE DID HE GO"</p><p>Hueningkai just shake his heads "You are so dramatic hyung" rolls his eyes to the back</p><p>"How can I not??! Anyways where the others, I only can see you ?"</p><p>"They're at school" "Huh, is it still school time?" Jungkook take a look at his watch "It's only 2 p.m. ! Did you skip school again today !?"</p><p>"Yeah" Hueningkai answer in monotone</p><p>Jungkook sigh as he glare at the latter, placing his hand on his curvy waist "What is it this time?"</p><p>Hueningkai remains silent, he himself doesn't know what is on his mind</p><p>
  <em>Is it because of the school nurse</em>
</p><p>He wondered why he's suddenly thinking of that guy, there is something about his voice and presence make Hueningkai want to protect him</p><p>"Oiii Hyuka" He feels Jungkook poke his left cheeks</p><p>"Is it about your dad again?"</p><p>"No, not my dad"</p><p>Jungkook tilts his head, surprised at the answer "This is new. Is it a girl or school?"</p><p>
  <em>Yeah school... school nurse</em>
</p><p>Hueningkai groans harshly pulling his dirty blonde hair making Jungkook jumps at his actions</p><p>"Hyung, how does it feel when you suddenly desire to protect someone ?" Jungkook huffed at the unexpected question but trying his best to answer</p><p>"Well about that, it's just a natural reaction either because out of sympathy or because you just have the urge want to protect that person depends on your feelings and situation"</p><p>"but what if that 'person' is someone you just meet?"</p><p>"You're making me use my brain. Hahh me myself don't know how to describe the feelings, I just do whatever I want that I feel in my heart so you just have to learn to trust your heart more than your mind for some reasons especially when it comes to love"</p><p>Jungkook glance at Hueningkai who's lost in deep thought, a smile creep on his face</p><p>"You see hyuka, you're still at the ages where you will figure out more later and you still didn't experience anything yet the things that await you might be more complicated than your current situation. As an adult, I just want to warn you this world can be cruel sometimes so be careful at taking your road"</p><p>
  <em>Will he become complicated soon ?</em>
</p><p>Hueningkai thoughts on the man he met at infirmary</p><p>He keep staring at the black ceiling, his mind gone blank but irritated at the school nurse that never leave his mind, then he was snapped back to reality as a man jump on him</p><p>"Hyukaaa" "Oh Taehyung hyung"</p><p>"Ehhh what's with that tone" the said man released a sigh "You used to greet me cutely 'ANNYEONG HYUNG !' where did my adorable ningning go" Taehyung's whine making the latter scoffs</p><p>"I know righttttt" Jungkook intervenes, then he peck Taehyung's lips "How's work today?" "Tiring that's why I come here to gain my energy back" he put his head on his lover's shoulder, pouting</p><p>Hueningkai just rolls his eyes at the lover birds</p><p>"Hyuka, did you skip again today?"</p><p>He just giving Taehyung hmm, too lazy to explain he just went straight to his studio room leaving his cousin shouting all by himself at the back his mind already exhausted to think  anything at this point</p><p>He decide to meet the school nurse tomorrow</p><p>❀ ❀ ❀</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>TBC</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. N♫tes 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"Hueningkai has been acting weird"</p><p>"Is it because he's still in his emo phase?"</p><p>♩ ♪ ♩ ♪ ♩ ♪ ♩ ♪ ♩ ♪</p><p>Bells ringing, it's a lunch time now</p><p>"See you tomorrow, class" fifth period already end, students start to get up from their desk chairs one by one leave to cafeteria</p><p>Hueningkai's head still lay nicely on his desk, the truth he is not sleeping at all but his history teacher thought he's not interested throughout the lesson so he just let the blonde be</p><p>Not like Hueningkai care about his grades</p><p>He cares but he was not focus enough on study like the rest for him to enroll any college or university after graduation</p><p>"Hyuka, have you practice the song I asked you yesterday?"</p><p>No response</p><p>The three male students look at each other as one of them shrugged</p><p>"Hyukaaaaa, you've been acting weird these days. Is anything bugging you?" "Taehyun, I thought you said he's in emo phase"</p><p>Yeonjun playfully pull the blonde hair raise his head from the desk "You better respond to me, young man" but still nothing come out from Hueningkai, instead he's just giving him bore eyes with empty expression</p><p>There is only silences can be heard</p><p>Until Hueningkai open his mouth "Hyung, what subject after this?" "Arts" "Don't tell me you're gonna skip again today ?!" Soobin release sigh as the younger shook his head</p><p>"You've been keeping skip class these days, what's the matter? Are you in trouble ?" "We are worried, idiot"</p><p>Again he just shook his head</p><p>"Oh seonsaengnim !" Hueningkai glance at outside take a look at the person Yeonjun greet, who's stop on his track, wearing his white lab coat waving back at the guys</p><p>Hueningkai's eyes light up, all of sudden he feels overwhelmed by the sight of the school nurse that has been running around his mind yesterday</p><p>The blonde hair student get up from his seat abruptly making his friends taken back at his act, Hueningkai jogged to the school nurse ignoring the guys that give him weird looks</p><p>"Seonsaengnim" "Ah, you're the one who was sleeping at infirmary yesterday" Beomgyu tilts his head cutely as he try to pronounce the younger's name tag "Hue-huenen-huening... kai?" the other just chuckles at his struggles</p><p>"It's Hueningkai, uhm ..?" "My name is Beomgyu" "Noted ! Beomgyu seonsaengnim"</p><p>Beomgyu flashing his charming smile at the tall student in front of him, but he's kinda feel confused why the boy all smiling and standing like a puppy wiggles his tail when yesterday he just walk away from infirmary without saying any words</p><p>Meanwhile three students inside the class just watch the scene quietly, try not to crack up at Hueningkai's foolishness and awkward situations he's gotten into</p><p>"Um seonsaengnim, can I go to your place today?" Beomgyu widen his eyes at the unexpected questions "You mean infirmary?" "Yeah" then he breathes a sigh of relief he thought he was gonna say his house</p><p>The other just stare at him "Sure, you're welcome" "Alright then, can I go with you now?" Again Beomgyu still not understand what is his intentions, he study the student's face there is nothing suspicious about him</p><p>
  <em>But why ?</em>
</p><p>"Isn't it lunch time right now? Aren't you going to eat?" "No" what a quick reply, Beomgyu nodded just let the blonde hair do whatever he want then Hueningkai start to walk along beside him</p><p>"Oi hyuka ! you better not thinking to skip today" "I'm not, I will come back later" then he just raise his hand at the guys</p><p>To be honest, Beomgyu feels nervous he catch a glimpse at the taller next to him</p><p>
  <em>What a visual, so handsome and already this huge at this age. I bet he's popular among girls I wonder if he's already have girlfriend of course he have one right-</em>
</p><p>"-Seonsaengnim?" Beomgyu snapped to reality as he realize Hueningkai just tuck his hair into the back of his ears</p><p>his eyes become 2x bigger compare than normal "W-what are you doing?" he's flustered at the sudden action, his cheeks were flushed out of embarrassment</p><p>"I just think that you're looking much prettier from this distance"</p><p>
  <em>He's so bold</em>
</p><p>Beomgyu's completely speechless doesn't know how to respond after hearing those words and out of nowhere compliments, he got all shy then turn his head around trying not to make any eye contact with the taller</p><p>They've arrived at the destination</p><p>"You go first" Beomgyu let his student enter the infirmary first, still did not dare to look at him then he come after Hueningkai</p><p>Beomgyu press his lips together as his eyes follow the younger who's just take a sit on the white single bed that he often sleeps every time he skipped classes</p><p>"Seonsaengnim, I know this might weird you out but can we know each other?" "Huh, what do you mean?"</p><p>Beomgyu can't figures at what he meant, Hueningkai still remains silent his gaze wandering through the window next to him then</p><p>Their eyes finally meet with each other's <br/><br/><br/></p><p>"I decide that I want to know you more better"<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>What is he playing at ?</em>
</p><p>❀❀❀</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>TBC</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Againnnn thank you for reading &lt;3 Anyways I will try my best to update next chapter !</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading ! I will try my best to frequent update until I can finish it so that I can move on to new story phewww.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>